Second Round with the Rock
Second Round with the Rock is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 12/3/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto are in Oreburgh City, Wyatt heading towards the gym. Roark is leaving the gym as they arrives. Roark: Ah, Wyatt! Back for a rematch? Good timing. I was just about to go on a little trip. Wyatt: A trip? Roark: To visit my dad. He’s the gym leader of Canalave City, and stubborn headed. I can give you a battle, but it’s got to be quick. Wyatt: In that case, let’s make it a one on one battle! Roark: Confident in your skills, huh? Hopefully you’ve been practicing quite a bit! I accept your challenge! The group heads back inside, Wyatt and Roark taking their positions on the field. Referee Ian is nowhere to be seen. Wyatt: Where’s the ref? Roark: Already gone for the day. I think we can determine the winner of this match on our own, don’t you? Wyatt: Agreed. Roark: Now for my Pokémon! Go Rampardos! Roark throws his Pokéball, choosing Rampardos. Rampardos: Rampar! Rosa: Come on, Wyatt. Be smart this time. Crabrawler lost to it last time, so choose something different. Choose… Wyatt: Shiinotic! Alola! Wyatt throws his Pokéball, choosing Shiinotic. Shiinotic: Shii! Rosa: (Sighs in relief) …that. Whew. He thought ahead for a change. Roark: You didn’t use that last time. New Pokémon? Wyatt: Nope. Just decided to go with one of my stronger ones. Roark: We’ll see about that. Rampardos, go for Zen Headbutt! Rampardos sprints across the field, ramming into Shiinotic before it can react. Shiinotic skids back, but stays tall. Roark: So it isn’t part Poison. Wyatt: Nope. I’ll make it simple for you. Shiinotic is part Fairy! Use Moonblast! Shiinotic holds its arms out and forms a pink energy sphere. Shiinotic fires Moonblast, Rampardos dodging. Roark: Flamethrower! Rosa: Flamethrower?! Rampardos breathes Flamethrower, striking Shiinotic hard. Wyatt: Giga Drain the Spore! Roark: Headbutt! Wyatt fires several streams of green energy, as Rampardos runs through and dodges them all. Rampardos rams Headbutt into Shiinotic, it releasing a Spore off its body. Shiinotic goes flying back into a boulder, as Rampardos drops to the ground asleep. Rosa: Yes! Just like against Crasher Wake! Wyatt: Use Strength Sap! Shiinotic glows with a silver aura, as energy roots shoot out and into Rampardos. Rampardos glows silver as Shiinotic shimmers with healing energy. Rosa: Strength Sap? Really? You should’ve used Giga Drain! Wyatt: Well, we’re using it now! Giga Drain! Roark: Rampardos, get up! Rampardos wakes up, jumping backwards to dodge Giga Drain. Roark: And Flamethrower! Rampardos breathes Flamethrower, hitting Shiinotic head on. Shiinotic suffers from a burn, taking damage. Roark: Yes! Now hit it with Headbutt! Wyatt: Giga Drain! Shiinotic fires Giga Drain, Rampardos dodging it again. Giga Drain hits Rampardos, draining its energy as it rams Shiinotic with Headbutt. Giga Drain stops as Shiinotic flinches, but it skids back not having taken as much damage as before. Roark: What?! Wyatt: (Grinning widely) Strength Sap lowers your Attack power while healing us. So we never really landed a blow before that first Giga Drain! Roark: I see. Shiinotic: Shii. Shiinotic suffers from its burn, it going down to one knee. Roark: In that case, let’s use Head Smash! Rampardos’ head is surrounded by a powerful blue and white aura, as it charges forward. Wyatt: Whew! That looks strong! Giga Drain! Shiinotic hits Rampardos with Giga Drain as it charges. Shiinotic recovers health as the aura of Head Smash shrinks. Rampardos slams into Shiinotic, it going flying. Shiinotic crashes down, as Rampardos sparks from recoil damage. Rampardos falls over defeated. Roark: Rampardos! Shiinotic stands up, shaky from its injuries. It then suffers from its burn, falling over defeated. Wyatt: Not you too! Rosa: And we still don’t need a ref? Roark: We don’t. The battle was a tie. Roark returns Rampardos as Wyatt returns Shiinotic. The two walk to meet up with each other. Roark: And with that, I present to you the Coal Badge. Roark holds out the Coal Badge, as Wyatt takes it. Wyatt: Alola! I got the Coal Badge! Roark: Well done. Now, I’ve got to get going. Wyatt: Sure thing. You mind if we go with you? Roark: Huh? Wyatt: If your dad’s a gym leader, then I wanna take him on too! Roark: Okay. But I can’t guarantee that the meeting will be a happy one. End Scene Byron: No, I love fossils more! Byron and Roark are arguing on the battlefield of the Canalave City gym, with Wyatt and Rosa sitting off on the bleachers as they settle things. Roark: No, I love fossils more! I’m the foreman of the excavation team in Oreburgh City! I dig out new fossils everyday! Byron: I’ve been digging up fossils since before you were born! My collection is bigger than yours! Roark: That’s because I donate all the unrelieved fossils to the museum! Not hoard them all to myself! The two continue to argue, as Rosa leans her head backwards. Rosa: Uragh! This is torturous! You really want to battle this gym leader?! Wyatt: I need to at least give it a go. My record with gym battles isn’t that good. And we can’t go back to Eterna City, so that gym leader’s out. Rosa: Yeah. You angered the townspeople pretty badly. Wyatt: You’re the one they’re angry with! Rosa: Okay, I’ve had enough of this. Rosa gets up and walks to the battlefield, where Byron and Roark are continuing to argue. Rosa: ENOUGH! (The two look at her.) Instead of continuing to argue, why not just have a battle? Prove who’s the bigger fan, finish arguing, and then give my friend Wyatt a gym battle tomorrow so we can get ON WITH OUR LIVES! Both Byron and Roark look embarrassed, as they look back at each other. Roark: I guess that’s an acceptable option. Rosa: Great! I’ll be the referee. Rosa takes to the referee box as Roark and Byron take their positions. Wyatt goes up behind Rosa. Wyatt: You see me as a friend, huh? Rosa: (Snapping) Oh, go back to your seat! (Looks at the field) This will be a one on one battle! And start! Byron: I love defense! Bastiodon! Roark: Rampardos, let’s rock! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Bastiodon and Rampardos. Bastiodon: Bast! Rampardos: Rampar! Wyatt: Cool! The spear and the shield! Rosa: (Groans) Oh great. Another stalemate. Byron: Iron Head! Roark: Zen Headbutt! Bastiodon’s head shines with a silver aura as the two charge and clash attacks. An explosion occurs as they both skid back. Roark: Go it again! Zen Headbutt! Byron: You can’t break our defense! Iron Defense! Bastiodon’s head shines like iron, taking Rampardos’ Zen Headbutt. Roark: Leap back and use Flamethrower! Byron: Block it with Flash Cannon! Rampardos breathes Flamethrower as Bastiodon fires a silver energy beam. The attacks collide and explode. Byron: Face it, son. You can’t beat my defense! Roark: I will beat it! You made me the Oreburgh gym leader and then left us, so I’ll show you how strong I’ve become! Rampardos, use Head Smash! Rampardos charges Head Smash, as it charges forward. Byron: Let’s make it Metal Burst! Rampardos crashes into Bastiodon with Head Smash, Rampardos leaping back out of it suffering from recoil damage. Bastiodon raises its head, as its howl becomes outlined in silver outlines, tearing through the room and shattering the rock field. Rampardos is hit hard and sent flying back, crashing into a boulder. Byron: I left because it was time for you to grow and take on the leadership role! Plus, the Pokémon Association needed me to fill this gym, so I did! It was either I leave to take over the gym, or force you to leave your home to become the leader! Rampardos stands up and breathes Flamethrower, hitting and injuring Bastiodon. Rampardos is shaky while it stands, though eager to go. Roark: That’s why you left? Byron: Yes. It was never my intention to hurt you or your mother. Wyatt: What’s going on here? Rosa: They’re finally settling whatever their problem is. Roark: Rampardos, use Head Smash! Byron: Bastiodon, use Iron Head! Both Pokémon charge and collide with their attacks, an explosion occurring. When the smoke fades, both Pokémon are down. Rosa: It’s a tie! Both of you are equally stubborn! The two return their Pokémon, as they walk up to each other and give each other a hug. Roark: Sorry about being angry at you for all these years. Byron: Sorry for not explaining myself to you. Rosa: Oh, please stop! Byron and Roark look at Rosa, as Byron gives off a boisterous laugh. Byron: Quite right! Now, Wyatt was it? I’ll battle you tomorrow! Wyatt: (Sighs) Sounds like a plan! Main Events * Wyatt has a tie with Roark, earning the Coal Badge. * The group makes it to Canalave City, Wyatt challenging Byron. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Roark * Byron Pokémon * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Rampardos (Roark's) * Bastiodon (Byron's) Trivia * The second half of this episode was inspired by the anime episode Ancient Family Matters! * This is the second time that Wyatt has earned a gym badge through a draw. The first was with Maylene. This means that he has still not earned a gym badge by officially defeating the gym leader. * Rosa shows a more proactive role in helping Wyatt get his gym battles, and also becomes impatient with family arguments. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles